bioniclestoryfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:DarthSpiriah
Tjoah, auch wenn wir uns schon kennen ist es meine Pflicht dich willkommen im Toa-of-Wiki zu heißen! Wenn du Fragen hast wende dich an mich oder Bioniclemaster724. Vielleicht hast du ja auch mal ein paar "Anträge" zu deinem Inoffiziellen Magazin. Wenn ja werde ich werde sie weiter leiten. :-) [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 13:33, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Das einzige was ich für das Magazin gerade brauche ist Publicity :). Nuhrii the Metruan 18:20, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Auch was gutes. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 18:43, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Das heißt, wenn du irgendwie einem Bekannten, der BIONICLE mag und Deutsch spricht, das Magazin nahelegen könntest, oder irgendwo dafür werben könntest, wäre ich dir sehr verbunden :) Nuhrii the Metruan 18:53, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wo kann man den neuen Comic lesen? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:15, 11. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Noch nirgends. Da BZPower derzeit offline ist, kann mein Kontakt mir nicht die High-Quality-Scans schicken, die ich übersetzen kann. Der Comic wird im 2. Magazin erscheinen, dessen Erscheinungsdatum eigentlich der 15. März (Sonntag) ist, doch wenn BZP weiter unten bleibt, werde ich es verschieben müssen, da Greg evtl. noch was beitragen wird, zu dem ich außerhalb von BZP auch keinen Kontakt haben werde. --Nuhrii the Metruan 10:40, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) EotS, DW, RoS usw. DW kommt sogar wirklich von dir, sorry, dass ich es vergessen habe es anzumerken. Ob RoS von dir ist weis ich nicht, da es nicht von mir ins Wiki geholt wurde. EotS hat mir mal ein Freund(nicht im Wiki) übersetzt. Ich habe anhand der Übersetzung von dir erkannt, dass der Satzbau genauso ist usw. deshalb hatte dieser wohl deine Übersetzung genutzt. Entschuldigung für das Missverständniss. ;-) [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 15:31, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Benutzerseite Als Admin muss ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass du eine BEnutzerseite anlegen solltest, egal ob mit viel oder wenig Inhalt :) [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 15:34, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Magazin BZPower ist ja wieder online, wirst du bald das Magazin veröffentlichen? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 17:48, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Will ich auch mal so nachfragen... [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 12:35, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Antworten - Mal sehen wegen der Benutzerseite. - Destiny War ist von Toa of Kenn. EotS von mir. BiA von Vezok's Friend und mir. Dwellers in Darkness ist von mir. Die Winter 2008 Serials (die des ersten Halbjahrs) wurden von uns allen dreien abwechselnd übersetzt. Die 2007er stammen größtenteils von VF und ToK, weiß nicht ob da was von mir dabei ist. Lest am besten in ToKs Blog nach. - Das Magazin wird (wenn mir diesmal nichts dazwischenkommt) spätestens bis 29. März erscheinen. Haltet im Promotions Forum von BZP einfach die Augen offen. --Nuhrii the Metruan 12:44, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Dürfen wir die Übersetzungen nehmen? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 12:46, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich kann euch nur die Nutzung meiner eigenen Übersetzungen erlauben, mit Verweis auf meinen BZP-Namen ("Nuhrii the Metruan") und Link zu meiner ToW-Benutzerseite (die ich bald erstellen werde). Für den Rest müsstet ihr Toa of Kenn und Vezok's Friend auf BZPower kontaktieren. --Nuhrii the Metruan 09:12, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich und Bima sind nicht auf BZPower angemeldet, würdest du das für uns bitte machen? Also sie fragen? [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']]Admin 13:51, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) oder uns ihre E-Mail adressen (falls vorhanden) geben? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:18, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Mein Account funktioniert zur Zeit nicht so toll (ich kann nur ausgeloggt fehlerfrei surfen), seit dem Datenverlust auf BZP. Also entweder meldet ihr euch selbst an, postet 10 mal und schickt dann die PMs oder ihr fragt Leute wie TobiasB8 (ist der auch hier?) oder andere BZP-Mitglieder, die auf eurer Seite aktiv sind. Nuhrii the Metruan 16:06, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Was sind PMs? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 16:07, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Private Messages, private Nachrichten, wie die Nachrichten auf Partyfans etc., die ein Benutzer in seine persönliche Inbox/seinen Posteingang auf der entsprechenden Seite geliefert bekommt. Praktisch wie eine Mail, nur dass man sie auf der Seite selbst bekommt und nicht per E-Mail. --Nuhrii the Metruan 16:37, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hm. Wir werden schon eine Lösung finden? [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']](Admin) 18:03, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Okay, mein Account funktioniert wunderbarerweise wieder und bei der PM-Flut, die gerade rausgegangen ist, waren auch Anfragen an ToK und VF dabei, sich auf deiner Userseite zu melden und Bescheid zu geben, Toa-Mata-Nui. --Nuhrii the Metruan 18:17, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :) Danke sehr. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:22, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) VF meinte, bei Erwähnung seines Namens wäre er einverstanden, aber er meldet sich evtl. noch mal selbst, sobald er sich mit dem Layout eures Wikis zurechtgefunden hat. --Nuhrii the Metruan 18:23, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Also erwähnung des Namens und so ist kein Problem, ist doch selbstverständlich XD [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:25, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Gut. ToK kommt als Student nur nicht so oft online, also darauf müsstet ihr noch warten. --Nuhrii the Metruan 18:26, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ok. Sobald ich das AdM-Archiv fertig habe, werde ich mal in den Blog schauen, und euch auch in den Artikeln erwähnen und verlinken. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:29, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ToK´s Blog Ich komm gar nicht mehr in den Blog, da steht Error und, dass ich mich anmelden muss um da rein zu kommen. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:51, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin angemeldet und bei mir geht alles. Ich bin gerade dabei, das neue EotS-Kapitel zu posten. Log dich halt ein oder registrier dich. Und im Magazin wird es vermutlich eine viel, viel größere Überraschung geben, als vielleicht gedacht. Übt schon mal Malen und MOCen. --Nuhrii the Metruan 15:00, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) MOCen? Ich denke du meinst das anders als wir es kennen XD...Wie genau? [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']](Admin) 15:02, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Dreams of Destruktion Wer hat das eig. übersetzt? [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']](Admin) 15:04, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht mehr. ToK und VF hatten das schon angefangen, bevor ich auf den fahrenden Zug der Onlineübersetzer aufgesprungen bin (offline war ich schon länger tätig). Müsstest du im Blog nachlesen, steht immer dabei. Wenn nichts dabeisteht, waren vermutlich wir alle drei beteiligt. Und mit MOCen meine ich: Modelle bauen. --Nuhrii the Metruan 15:09, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Also meintest du doch das, was ich unter MOCen verstehe. Ich wunderte mich nur, denn ich denke das hat einne Zusammenhang mit dem inoffiziellen Magazin. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']](Admin) 15:12, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC)